


A Not-So-Happy Birthday

by BookwormBirdie44



Series: stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gay Nico di Angelo, Gay Will Solace, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Protective Will Solace, Self-Harm, it's kinda sorta platonic solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormBirdie44/pseuds/BookwormBirdie44
Summary: Nico is having a bad day.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: stuff i wrote while being half-dead under quarantine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999093
Kudos: 21





	A Not-So-Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Self-Harm (don't like don't read) 
> 
> Also, the reason I changed the title is because someone got very mad about the original one and said it was clickbait. So, excuse me for clickbaiting. 
> 
> (also, never use all caps in a comment to the creator. it can send the wrong message to them)

Nico always woke up feeling crummy, but today he felt like he just wanted to die. At first, he didn’t know why. But then he looked at his calendar. 

_28 Jan 2011_

_It’s his fourteenth birthday_

Nico felt like throwing up. He threw the covers off of his body and ran to the bathroom, but nothing came. 

_You’re older than her now_

Nico whimpers against the toilet. He will do anything, _anything,_ to get rid of the pain. 

The pain of losing her. 

The pain of being an outcast.

_The pain of being alone._

A glint of light catches his eye. 

On a shelf above the sink is a razor. 

_Don’t do it,_ a voice whispers in the back of his mind. But he doesn’t listen to that voice anymore. That voice was the one that told him that he liked Percy. That voice told him that he should make friends.

He gasped as the razor cut through his skin. A line of blood trickled down his arm, contrasting with his pale complexion. But he didn’t care about that pain. The pain in his arm distracted him from the pain in his mind. He made a few more cuts here and there, until he had two on his right upper arm and two on his left. Nico slumped against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. 

He wasn’t going to cry. 

He _was not going to cry._

A tear fell down his cheek and onto his arm, mixing with his blood. He buried his head between his knees and cried as softly as he could. 

He didn’t even bother leaving for breakfast that day. Barely anybody was at camp right now, and those who were knew not to mess with Nico on certain days. 

But unbeknownst to Nico, a certain blonde was looking out for him.

* * *

Ever since Gaea and the Giant’s war, Will Solace had been looking out for Nico. He doesn’t necessarily worry for him, he just worries for anyone who’s health is declining.

And lately, Nico’s health has been declining. 

Will had picked up on Nico’s body language in the past few months. He never made eye contact with anybody when he was feeling down (which was almost all the time). When he was anxious fidgeted with his clothes and ate really fast, and when he was especially depressed, he didn’t eat. 

So when Nico didn’t come out of his cabin that morning, Will knew something was seriously wrong. 

After breakfast, Will pulled Chiron aside. 

“Is there something wrong with Nico?” he asked. 

Chiron sighed and pursed his lips. “It’s his birthday.” the centaur said. 

“And…?” 

“He’s fourteen, making him older than his sister.” 

Will frowned. 

“His sister died four years ago."

Will snapped his head up. If Nico was depressed on a day-to-day basis, then who knows what he was up to today. 

Will ran full speed to the Hades cabin, prepared for the worst. When he knocked, nobody answered. He quietly opened the door to see…nobody. Just an unmade bed. 

And then he heard quiet sobbing from the bathroom. 

Will tiptoed to the bathroom and paused before opening the door. He listened for any unusual sounds, but there was nothing but the occasional muffled sob. 

He opened the door.

* * *

Nico couldn’t take it anymore. He had made four new cuts on his leg, and they bled more than the ones on his arm. He didn’t care. It helped him focus on his injuries more than the fact that Bianca di Angelo was dead and was going to stay dead forever. 

He heard a faint knocking noise, but whoever knocked must have gone away because he didn’t hear anything else. 

That is, until the door to the bathroom banged open.

* * *

Will Solace looked down with a look of astonishment on his face. Nico was sitting on the floor, still in his pajamas. He was looking up at Will with a face of fear and a please-don’t-kill-me look. 

Will was confused until he saw a razor in Nico’s hand and cuts on his leg. 

“What the Hades, Nico!” Will shouted. “Why would you-”

“It helps me forget!” Nico whisper-yelled. A tear rolled down his cheek. “It helps me forget about her.” 

Will’s tone softened. “Nico I had no idea.”

Nico’s facial expression went stone cold. “You should forget this happened.” he said, his voice hard. He started trying to clean himself up. 

“How about no.” 

“What?” Nico asked. 

“I’m not going to forget this happened. Not a bit. We’re going to the infirmary now.”

“I can’t. I can’t let everyone see me.” Nico whispered. 

“Nobody’s there now, we can go around the back-”

“No.” 

Will though for a moment. 

“Okay, how about this. We stay here, stop the bleeding, and you tell me every single good memory you have of her.” 

Nico looked up at him, a look of anger on his face. “No.” 

Will had never heard such force spoken in a single word. 

“If we talk about her, it’ll make it easier to accept her death.” 

“I can’t. I can’t talk about her.” More tears rolled down Nico’s cheeks. He buried his head between his knees. Will joined him on the floor, and put his arm around him. When Nico was done, he let Will clean up the blood on the floor and his clothes, and help bandage the cuts. 

“Tell me of your last birthday with her.” Will whispered. Nico laid his head on Will’s shoulder. 

And Nico complied.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried so much while writing this.


End file.
